


Nate Brings Gilgamesh A Present

by Omnibard



Series: A Place Out By The Sun [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 word challenge, All The Cool Titles In One Place, The Arbiter - Freeform, The Blademaster, The Immortal - Freeform, tempering grounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/pseuds/Omnibard
Summary: Per ProwlingThunder: "Cor and Gilgamesh being bros"





	Nate Brings Gilgamesh A Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Cor warned the blonde with a tone that suggested that he perhaps wouldn’t entirely _mind_ if he carried on without heeding his consul, but felt morally obligated to say something nonetheless.

Nate shrugged, “You’re not me.”

Snorting, the Marshal watched the self-satisfied teenager cross the threshold of the caverns in Taelpar Crag with a sinking cold feeling in his guts.  He didn’t like the smug bastard, but he also didn’t want to watch him get torn to pieces for his endless bravado.

But nothing happened.  No spirits howled their challenge.  Nothing moved in the gloom.

The blonde grinned cheekily at him, but Cor only furrowed and shook his head, approaching where he stood.  Had something changed in thirty years?

No.

As soon as he crossed the threshold himself to stand beside Nate, he felt the dense pressure in the air and the palpable malice.  The whistling howl from the bones began at once.  The hairs on the back of the Marshal’s neck stood on end, and he started to edge backward.  He’d been here before, accomplished the trials, and learned what he’d needed to.

He had no desire to go through it again.

The blonde caught his shoulder, grinning wildly, “Hang on, boss.  Don’t be rude—the host has been _waiting_ for you.”

“ _Waiting_ for me?” The armored bones were moving, so Cor summoned his weapon to his hand, but Nate’s fingers tightened in his shoulder.

“So fucking rude… All right, here…” Stepping deeper into the cavern, releasing the Marshal, Nate held up his hand.

Cor didn’t know what he said, then, but there was _power_ in his words, and the spirits shivered in place and did not dare advance.

“Bring me the one called ‘Gilgamesh.’” The blonde said, casting a grin over his shoulder at Cor, “Tell him we’ll not attend his trial… and maybe he’ll be more satisfied.”

“You cannot command the Blademaster—“ A ghost hissed.

“I can command _you_ , though.  Tell him that we’re here.”

The ghosts vanished then, leaving the two men alone in the cavern.  The Marshal gave Nate a long, piercing look, then said, “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“A long anticipated reunion..?”

“I’m not fighting the Blademaster.”

“Good, because he’ll probably be really shitty about it after the shit I just pulled.”

Cor grunted, then frowned, “How did you do that?”

The blonde blinked at him, then smiled in the way Cor was learning to hate, “How bad do you want to know?~”

The Marshal blinked, and offered no further reply.

Thankfully, the Blademaster appeared, forming from a sudden gout of dark smoke, “ _Arbiter_ , I will not heed your call.  I will not walk as _Reis_.  I have a duty, and it is not to you.”

Nate waved his hand, “Yeah, yeah, I’m not here about that right now, Gil.  I brought you a guest.”

The Crownsguard Marshal felt those unholy eyes settle upon him.  To his disappointment, thirty years did nothing to soften their impact.  They still seemed to look right through him, like he was made of glass.

“You return, after all this time…?”

Cor had to clear his throat, and tried desperately to ignore the heat suddenly in his ears, because it sounded like Gilgamesh, the Blademaster, sounded _relieved_.

 _Glad_.

Like he was an old friend.

“Um.  That… wasn’t the plan.”

The ancient spirit was not discouraged, “But you are here.  You survived, and you are thirty years stronger, and thirty years wiser, and thirty years fiercer.  You returned to the Tempering Grounds...”

Cor wasn’t about to embarrass himself further by saying out loud that it’d been more-or-less completely unintentional.

“… I had not dared to hope for this moment.” Was the seemingly self-conscious admittance.  Cor cleared his throat again.

“I… am honored… to be remembered so… favorably.” Heat suffused his neck, and he was grateful for the dim of the cave, so that Nate couldn’t see his ears and throat scarlet with embarrassment.

The blonde was grinning at him like the cat who’d eaten the canary.

**Author's Note:**

> Nate, the Arbiter, belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to SquareEnix
> 
> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
